


A Joyful Noise

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanne and Paul, in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyful Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Business Associates #1 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"Next time I'll sell tickets."_

 

          Suzanne stretched under the cool sheet, her hand drifting over to find the bed empty.  She forced her eyes open and looked, but Paul was gone.  Glancing around the bedroom, she smiled.  Sometimes it was still like a dream… that she and Lt. Colonel Paul Ironhorse were lovers…  Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought it possible.  And she had been the one to initiate the relationship.  It was different from her relationship with Harrison.  He had initiated it, they had a great deal in common, and where they differed, they complimented each other.

          And while she loved both of them, she didn't have any desire to marry either of them.  Still, it amazed her that Ironhorse had allowed himself to be drawn into the rare, but ongoing sexual relationship.  There was so much to the man that remained buried and hidden.  Over the months they had slept together Suzanne had uncovered new facets of the man like nuggets dug up by a prospector.

          The rush of water from the adjacent bath caused Suzanne to grin.  Paul was getting ready for a shower…

          Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her long brown hair, pulling free several tangles before she slipped it behind her ears and stood.

          Padding to the bathroom, she paused at the door.  Drifting out with the clouds of steam was a soft but clear and well pitched voice.  Suzanne stepped into the room and drew the door shut behind her.

          "Time, love and tenderness…"  The voice dropped to a hum, the rose again.  "When life puts you through the fire, when life puts you to the test, nothing heals a broken heart like time, love and tenderness…"

          Suzanne tugged on the handle of the glass door, halting the song.

          Ironhorse turned, one eyebrow rising as Suzanne stepped into the shower.

          "Good morning," she smiled.

          "Good morning," he replied in a throaty growl.

          Suzanne inched forward, Paul turning so the hot water caught her midsection.  She sucked in a breath and moved closer to let the water run over her shoulders.  "I see Debi's music is wearing off on you."  She grinned at the soldier, who colored a rosy pink with her comment.  "You have a very nice voice, Paul."

          "You weren't supposed to notice.  Did I wake you up?"

          "No," she said around a yawn.  "Besides, you really did sound fine…  A joyful noise, as my mother used to call my father's concerts in the shower."

          "Thanks," he muttered, turning and pressing up against the shower wall to give Suzanne room to wet her hair.  "Next time I'll sell tickets."

          "As long as I get a front row seat," she said, dipping her head under the water.

          Reaching down, he scooped up the bar of soap and rubbed it in his hands to raise the lather.

          By the time the pretty microbiologist had stepped back and wiped the water out of her eyes, Ironhorse's blush was covered by a layer of soapy white.

          "I'll do your back," she offered, sticking out her hand for the soap.

          Ironhorse considered a moment, then handed her the bar.  "I'm not used to sharing a shower with such pretty company," he said, turning and facing the stream of water so she could get at his back.

          "Hmm, I guess we'll have to change that," she replied, soaping her hands and returning the bar to its dish.  Spreading the suds across the bronze shoulders, Suzanne noted the faint scars that she usually only felt in the darkness.  Her hands moved down the strong back to the soldier's trim waist, and then over the trim butt that looked even more inviting in the light.

          Ironhorse shifted his feet further apart, and braced his hands against the wall in front of him as she continued rubbing up and down his back.  He moaned softly.

          "God that feels good."

          She smiled.  "It should."  She paused, tracing her nails down the bare red-brown skin and prompting goose bumps to erupt across Paul's back and arms.  Stepping closer, she slipped her hands around his waist and scratched lightly across his muscled abdomen.  A second moan escaped the soldier as Suzanne's hands inched upward over his chest and rubbed across his collarbones.

          Ironhorse took a deep breath and turned, wrapping Suzanne in his arms.  "You're not playing fair, Doctor," he whispered into her ear before he nibbled it.

          "Fair can be awfully boring," she countered, pressing against him.

          Reaching down behind her, he took the soap.  "My turn," he said.

          Suzanne turned and reached back to pull her hair off of her back.  Strong hands rubbed the tension from her muscles, playing across her shoulder blades, and tickling down her backbone.  When Ironhorse began massaging her shoulders, Suzanne sighed.  "That's wonderful."

          The hands continued for a while, then dipped over the shoulders to pull up over chest and collar bones.  "Ahh."

          He grinned.  "Feel good?" he asked, working his way back down her back, over her buttocks and then down her legs.

          "Absolutely," she said as Ironhorse stood and she snuggled against him.  "You certainly know how to take a shower.  Want to wash the front?"

          "If I do we're going to be late for breakfast," he told her with mock seriousness.

          "Oh, well," she smiled slyly, "maybe next time."

          "Count on it."

The End


End file.
